Good Night
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Jordan goes out.... OK. I now have both the redone and old version of this story up. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Good Night

Summary... Jordan's going out...

Jordan had just got home from a dance club. She fell asleep thinking about two men she had just met, one who was nice and one who she wished would go to hell. She was still wearing her clothes that she wore to the club, a white and red laced tank top that reviled a small bit of her stomach, her blue hip huggers, a diamond necklace that Woody had given her for her birthday and a pair of dangly earrings that used to be her mothers.

She woke up one hour later, at 1:00 am to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Cavanaugh." She said half asleep.

"Jordan? It's Garret. We've got a murder and you're the only one that I can spare. Listen to me. I know that you've just pulled a triple but this one's really important." Garret said.

"Garret I'm tired. Are you sure that one of the others can't handle it?" Jordan asked.

"Just go. Go now Jordan. I mean it. The address is 1920 Third Street." Garret ordered.

"Ok. Jeez! You don't have to be so snappy!" Jordan said as she hung up.

"And good bye to you too." Garret hung up his end of the phone.

"Jordan! What's up with the look?" Woody asked when Jordan walked on scene.

"Good morning to you too Woody. I was at a dance club. What do we have?" Jordan asked.

"Well all I know is that it isn't a suicide and his name is Timmy Man, 35, and you were there by your self?" Woody said as he and Jordan walked over to a man with a jacket over his face.

"Yes I was dancing. Woody I'm not married or a slave. I can go dancing alone. Ok. He's been dead for around…. Oh my god," Jordan said as she pulled the jacket off his face.

"What's the matter?" Woody asked.

"I was dancing with this guy at the club, actually he said… Did he have and picture ID?" Jordan asked.

"No. Just written. It all said his name is Timmy Mann." Woody said.

"Woody, Timmy Man kept on hitting on me! This is not him! This is Eric! He was nice. Timmy could go to hell for all I care. Just so that you know, Timmy had blonde hair and was about 6 foot 2 inches." Jordan quickly explained and walked around the corner.

"Why?" Woody asked a little shocked that Jordan was looking so worried.

Jordan walked around the corner and Woody heard her scream.

"Jo? Are you ok?" Woody asked when he turned the corner.

Jordan was sitting on the ground holding her thigh, blood running down her leg.

"Jordan! Are you alright! JORDAN!" Woody was shaking her to keep her paying attention. Jordan looked into his eyes then passed out.

"I need an ambulance here, NOW!" Woody yelled to the other cops.

Once Woody got to the hospital, which was after he answered some questions, he went strait to the reception desk.

"Hello. I'm Detective Woody Hoyt. I'm here to see a Jordan Cavanaugh?" Woody told the receptionist.

"Ok. Just give me one minute…" The woman checked her computer, "I'm really sorry but it looks like Ms. Cavanaugh checked out five minutes ago. Here are her charts."

The woman handed three sheets of paper to Woody and he checked them over.

"What does this mean?" Woody pointed to a symbol on the sheet.

"Oh that means… stab wound, was she stabbed?" The woman asked him.

"I suppose so, when she left, was she alone?" Woody asked.

"Yes. She just came to me said 'I'm checking out' and left." She told him.

"Thank you." Said Woody as he walked away.

Woody called Jordan cell, then her home. No answer. Jordan always answered her phone.

"Garret? It's Woody. Have you heard from Jordan?"

"No why?" Garret asked.

"She's gone Garret. She's not at the hospital. I am but she's not! She was supposed to wait! I told the doctors to make her wait!" Woody kept talking.

"Woody shut up! Woody shut up! WOODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Garret yelled loud enough for Lily to hear in the next room, "Was she alone? Did you call her?"

"Yes." Woody said very quietly, "to both."

"Ok I'll get Lily to go check up on her. On sec. Lily! Come here please. Woody? I'm going to put you on speaker." Garret told him, "LILY! Right now!"

"I'm sorry Garret. I was just finishing some paperwork." Lily blushed.

"Hi Lily." Came Woody's voice from the phone.

"Hi Woody. How are you?" Lily asked as usual.

"I'm fine Lily. Have you heard from Jo lately?" Woody asked.

"Actually that was what I was going to ask. Bug is looking for her, have you seen her at all?" Lily asked.

"Why is he looking for her?" Garret took his turn asking.

"Something about her dad…. Anyway did you want me to go and check on her?" Lily asked.

"Yes please." Came from the phone.

"Take Nigel with you Lily." Garret sounded worried as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Ok, bye Woody. Nigel! Where are you?" Lily called.

"Jordan! Jordan are you there?" Lily knocked on Jordan's door.

"Jordan? Love, are you there?" Nigel called.

Lily used Woody's spare key to open Jordan's door.

"Oh my god! JORDAN!" Lily shrieked.

Jordan was laying face down on her apartment floor.

"Nigel Call an ambulance! Hurry! Nigel?" Lily called.

When Nigel didn't answer, Lily pulled out her cell phone and began calling 911. The last thing Lily remembered was somebody pulling a white and blue hanky with some thing on it over her mouth.

"Woody have you heard from Lily or Nigel yet?" Garret asked as soon as Woody answered.

"No. Normally Lily calls. I'm heading over to Jo's apartment right now. Call you later." Woody said as he hung up.

"Jordan! Lily! Nigel! Are you there?" Woody asked as he opened the already open door. "Lily? Nigel? Jordan?" Woody called again as he walked into the kitchen.

"LILY! NIGEL!" Woody ran over as soon as he saw his two friends lying on the ground of the kitchen, tied up and duct tape over their mouths. Woody carefully peeled the duct tape off their mouths and untied their hands and feet.

"Are you two ok?" Woody asked concerned for them as well as Jordan.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"He put…. Chloroform I guess over our mouths. Nigel first, I don't know did you see Jordan?" Lily asked as Nigel put a hand on her shoulder to tell her everything was ok.

"No love. All I saw was a guy, about 6 foot two, blonde hair." Nigel explained.

"6 foot 2, blonde hair?" Woody asked a little shocked.

"Ya, why?"

"You saw Timmy Man." Woody said.

"Isn't he dead though?" Nigel asked.

"No. His wife came in for an ID. She said the Timmy Man that was in the morgue wasn't her husband." Lily said.

"So then who is he?" Nigel asked.

"Did either of you see Jordan?" Woody asked.

"Yes. Timmy I guess took her to the bedroom." Lily said.

Woody ran to the bedroom and sure enough there was Jordan her hands and feet tied to each bedpost. She had duct tape on her mouth and she looked like she had just woken up from being knocked out. The only clothes that she had on were her bra and underwear, which looked untouched.

"JORDAN!" Woody began to run over to her when a man came out and held a knife to her throat, "Whoa sir, just lay down the knife and nobody will be hurt." Woody sounded really worried and Jordan was terrified.

"Back off or I'll kill her. Here now." The man with the knife spoke so that he was sure that Woody would hear him.

Jordan's breathing quickened. Right as the other cops came in the guy jumped out her window and onto the fire escape. All Woody saw was the guy had jumped into a van and driven off.

Jordan was now quivering. She looked petrified; Woody ran to her and gently untied her. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding and there were cuts on her arms. He took the gag off her.

"Cough Thanks Woody. I-I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't come… ouch…" she looked at her wrists and winced at the pain.

"Come on." Woody held out his hand but Jordan remained still.

"Where?" Jordan asked still a little shook up.

"Where else? The hospital to get your hands and ankles checked out." Woody offered his hand again.

Jordan blinked, "Ok… I'm sorry this is all just a little weird… Hey are Lily and Nigel ok? I did hear them but I couldn't see them."

"They're ok. They're worried about you."

"Oh…" Jordan got up and headed for the door.

"Dr. Cavanaugh I suppose? I'm Dr. Lemont." The stunning blonde doctor came in and Woody acted as if he didn't notice her and watched Jordan, which made her feel amazing, "We have stitched you up and you can be back at work by… Tomorrow if you want. I would prefer in about a week so that you don't tear open the stitches but…"

"She'll go back to work next week doctor. I will be looking after her." Woody told Dr. Lemont.

"Excellent. You can go back to Detective Hoyt's then Dr." She smiled and left.

"You ready to go home then Jo?"

"Yes!" Jordan almost jumped out of her hospital bed.

Once they got to Woody's apartment and crawled into bed Jordan rolled over and kissed Woody.

"What was that for?" Woody asked staring into her eyes.

"Thanks for everything Woody." Jordan replied, "Good night, I love you."

Even in the darkness Jordan could see Woody smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her again.

The next morning Jordan woke up still wrapped up in Woody's arms. Her phone was ringing. She grabbed it.

"Cavanaugh." She spoke softly.

"Hey Jordan." A voice said.

"Do I know you?" She asked then she heard someone laugh, not from her phone. Her heart beat faster and faster.

"Ya you know me, but you wouldn't remember my voice would you?" The voice again wasn't from the phone.

"Mmmph!" She yelled and Woody woke with a jolt.

"You bitch had to go after him when I was the one you really wanted!" The guy held a knife to Jordan's neck, "You couldn't see that I wanted you and not that Eric bitch."

Jordan struggled to get free, "Let me go!"

"Looks like I killed the wrong guy though." He told her.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled.

"Your right Jordan I don't want to kill you. I deserve to die." He said as he jumped out the window.

Jordan took a deep breath and she heard Woody call 911. She looked out the window and saw the man lying there.  
"Jordan who was he?" Woody asked.

"Timmy Mann." Jordan replied.

"Jordan I'm so sorry this happened to you." Woody told her.

"Don't be. It was my fault. Well at least now you don't have to worry about me going dancing alone." She kissed Woody and they both laughed.


	2. Good Night Redo

Good Night

**A/N this is the redone version k… it's a little better, just remember that the original was my first fan fic ok? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or any of it's characters. I own this story and Timmy Mann and Eric Orrian. **

**AT JORDAN'S APARTMENT **

Jordan had just got home from a dance club. She was still wearing her clothes that she wore to the club, a white and red laced tank top that reviled a small bit of her stomach, her blue hip huggers, a diamond necklace that Woody had given her for her birthday and a pair of dangly earrings that used to be her mothers.

She woke up one hour later, at 1:00 am to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Cavanaugh." She said half asleep.

"Jordan? It's Garret. We've got a murder and you're the only one that I can spare. Listen to me. I know that you've just pulled a triple but this one's really important." Garret said.

"Garret I'm tired. Are you sure that one of the others can't handle it?" Jordan asked.

"Just go. Go now Jordan. I mean it. The address is 1920 Third Street." Garret ordered.

"Ok. Jeez!" Jordan said as she hung up.

"And good bye to you too." Garret hung up his end of the phone.

**AT THE CRIME SCENE **

"Jordan! What's up with the look?" Woody asked when Jordan walked on scene.

"Good morning to you too Woody. I was at a dance club. What do we have?" Jordan asked.

"Well all I know is that it isn't a suicide and his name is Timmy Man, 35, and you were there by your self?" Woody said as he and Jordan walked over to a man with a jacket over his face.

"Yes I was dancing. Woody I'm not married or a slave. I can go dancing alone. Ok. He's been dead for around…. Oh my god," Jordan said as she pulled the jacket off his face.

"What's the matter?" Woody asked.

"I was dancing with this guy at the club, actually he said… Did he have and picture ID?" Jordan asked.

"No. Just written. It all said his name is Timmy Mann." Woody said.

"Woody, I was with Timmy Mann! This isn't him! This is Eric Orrian! He was nice. Timmy could go to hell now for all I care. Just so that you know, Timmy has blonde hair and was about 6 foot 2 inches." Jordan quickly explained.

"What?" Woody asked a little shocked that Jordan was looking so worried.

"Jor? Are you ok?" Woody asked.

"Timmy Mann threatened me… he said I was a slut because I danced with some guy who wasn't him… I hardly knew him… I met Timmy at medical school, saw him at a restaurant and he asked me on a date, it wasn't even a slow song that Eric and I were dancing to… It was All My Life by Foofighters…" She was still worried. She went back to the morgue van and went back to Woody.

"I'm gonna go and check out the crime scene." She smiled when he opened his mouth to say it wasn't her job.

"I know it's not my job Woods. I'm just going around the corner. There are cops everywhere. I'll be ok." She smiled again and turned the corner. She was looking around and didn't see a man, 6foot 2 come up behind her with a knife.

Woody heard a scream and rushed around to where he thought it came from where he saw her.

Jordan was sitting on the ground holding her stomach, blood running through her fingers.

"Jordan! Are you alright! JORDAN!" Woody was shaking her to keep her paying attention. Jordan looked into his eyes then passed out.

"I need an ambulance here, NOW!" Woody yelled to the other cops.

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

Once Woody got to the hospital, which was after he answered some questions, he went strait to the reception desk.

"Hello. I'm Detective Woody Hoyt. I'm here to see a Jordan Cavanaugh?" Woody told the receptionist.

"Ok. Just give me one minute…" The woman checked her computer, "I'm really sorry but it looks like Ms. Cavanaugh checked out five minutes ago. Here are her charts."

The woman handed three sheets of paper to Woody and he checked them over.

"What does this mean?" Woody pointed to a symbol on the sheet.

"Oh that means… stab wound, was she stabbed?" The woman asked him.

"I suppose so, when she left, was she alone?" Woody asked.

"Yes. She just came to me said 'I'm checking out' and left." She told him.

"Thank you." Said Woody as he walked away.

Woody called Jordan cell, then her home. No answer. Jordan always answered her phone.

"Garret? It's Woody. Have you heard from Jordan?"

"No why?" Garret asked.

"She's gone Garret. She's not at the hospital. I am but she's not! She was supposed to wait! I told the doctors to make her wait!" Woody kept talking.

"Woody shut up! Woody shut up! WOODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Garret yelled loud enough for Lily to hear in the next room, "Was she alone? Did you call her?"

"Yes." Woody said very quietly, "to both."

"Ok I'll get Lily to go check up on her. On sec. Lily! Come here please. Woody? I'm going to put you on speaker." Garret told him, "LILY! Right now!"

"I'm sorry Garret. I was just finishing some paperwork." Lily blushed.

"Hi Lily." Came Woody's voice from the phone.

"Hi Woody. How are you?" Lily asked as usual.

"I'm fine Lily. Have you heard from Jo lately?" Woody asked.

"Actually that was what I was going to ask. Bug is looking for her, have you seen her at all?" Lily asked.

"Why is he looking for her?" Garret took his turn asking.

"Something about her dad…. Anyway did you want me to go and check on her?" Lily asked.

"Yes please." Came from the phone.

"Take Nigel with you Lily." Garret sounded worried as if he knew what was about to happen.

"Ok, bye Woody. Nigel! Where are you?" Lily called.

**AT JORDAN'S APARTMENT WITH LILY AND NIGEL **

"Jordan! Jordan are you there?" Lily knocked on Jordan's door.

"Jordan? Love, are you there?" Nigel called.

Lily used Woody's spare key to open Jordan's door.

"Oh my god! JORDAN!" Lily shrieked.

Jordan was laying face down on her apartment floor.

"Nigel Call an ambulance! Hurry! Nigel?" Lily called.

When Nigel didn't answer, Lily pulled out her cell phone and began calling 911. The last thing Lily remembered was somebody pulling a white and blue hanky with some thing on it over her mouth.

**WITH GARRET **

"Woody have you heard from Lily or Nigel yet?" Garret asked as soon as Woody answered.

"No. Normally Lily calls. I'm heading over to Jor's apartment right now. Call you later." Woody said as he hung up.

**AT JORDAN'S APARTMENT WITH WOODY **

"Jordan! Lily! Nigel! Are you there?" Woody asked as he opened the already open door. "Lily? Nigel? Jordan?" Woody called again as he walked into the kitchen.

"LILY! NIGEL!" Woody ran over as soon as he saw his two friends lying on the ground of the kitchen, tied up and duct tape over their mouths. Woody carefully peeled the duct tape off their mouths and untied their hands and feet.

"Are you two ok?" Woody asked concerned for them as well as Jordan.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"He put…. Chloroform I guess over our mouths. Nigel first, I don't know did you see Jordan?" Lily asked as Nigel put a hand on her shoulder to tell her everything was ok.

"No love. All I saw was a guy, about 6 foot 2, blonde hair." Nigel explained.

"6 foot 2, blonde hair?" Woody asked a little shocked.

"Ya, why?"

"You saw Timmy Man." Woody said.

"Isn't he dead though?" Lily asked.

"No. Jordan was right. We ID'd him as Eric Orrian." Nigel said.

"So then who is he?" Lily asked.

"Did either of you see Jordan?" Woody asked.

"Yes. Timmy I guess took her to the bedroom." Lily said.

Woody ran to the bedroom and sure enough there was Jordan her hands and feet tied to each bedpost. She had duct tape on her mouth and she looked like she had just woken up from being knocked out. The only clothes that she had on were her bra and underwear, which looked untouched.

"JORDAN!" Woody began to run over to her when a man came out and held a knife to her throat, "Whoa sir, just lay down the knife and nobody will be hurt." Woody sounded really worried and Jordan was terrified.

"Back off or I'll kill her. Here now." The man with the knife spoke so that he was sure that Woody would hear him.

Jordan's breathing quickened. Right as the other cops came in the guy jumped out her window and onto the fire escape. All Woody saw was the guy had jumped into a van and driven off.

Jordan was now quivering. She looked petrified; Woody ran to her and gently untied her. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding and there were cuts on her arms. He took the gag off her.

She coughed, "Thanks Woody. I-I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't come… ouch…" she looked at her wrists and winced at the pain.

"Come on." Woody held out his hand but Jordan remained still.

"Where?" Jordan asked still a little shook up.

"Where else? The hospital to get your hands and ankles checked out." Woody offered his hand again.

Jordan blinked, "Ok… I'm sorry this is all just a little weird… Hey are Lily and Nigel ok? I did hear them but I couldn't see them."

"They're ok. They're worried about you."

"Oh…" Jordan got up and headed for the door.

**AT THE HOSPITAL **

"Dr. Cavanaugh I suppose? I'm Dr. Lemont." The stunning blonde doctor came in and Woody acted as if he didn't notice her and watched Jordan, which made her feel amazing, "We have stitched you up and you can be back at work by… Tomorrow if you want. I would prefer in about a week so that you don't tear open the stitches but…"

"She'll go back to work next week doctor. I will be looking after her." Woody told Dr. Lemont.

"Excellent. You can go back to Detective Hoyt's then Dr." She smiled and left.

"You ready to go home then Jo?"

"Yes!" Jordan almost jumped out of her hospital bed.

**AT WOODY'S APARTMENT**

Once they were all finished everything, Jordan went over to the couch and lay down.

"No way." Woody said as he went over to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and she looked at him, wishing that he could be hers.

"You're not going to sleep on the couch. No way Jordan." He put his hands on his hips.

"I am too. You need the bed." She told him, while pouting.

"My bed is big enough that you can sleep there too." He told her.

"No Woody. I'm fine here." She said stubbornly.

Woody shook his head and went around to her and picked her up, careful not to hurt her wrists, ankles or stomach.

"Woody! Put me DOWN!" Jordan argued.

"Jordan, you are coming to bed NOW!" He carried her to his room and set her on his bed.

"Hmph." Jordan glared at him then started to laugh when he used his farm boy looks on her. "Meany." She smiled.

"I know Jordan but, what can you do?" He laughed.

"This." She kissed him.

"What was that for?" Woody asked staring into her eyes.

"Thanks for everything Woody." Jordan replied, "Good night."

Even in the darkness Jordan could see Woody smiling as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

The next morning Jordan woke up still wrapped up in Woody's arms. Her phone was ringing. She grabbed it.

"Cavanaugh." She spoke softly.

"Hey Jordan." A voice said.

"Do I know you?" She asked then she heard someone laugh, not from her phone. Her heart beat faster and faster.

"Ya you know me, but you wouldn't remember my voice would you?" The voice again wasn't from the phone.

"Mmmph!" She yelled and Woody woke with a jolt.

"You bitch had to go after him when I was the one you really wanted!" The guy held a knife to Jordan's neck, "You couldn't see that I wanted you and not that Eric bitch."

Jordan struggled to get free, "Let me go!"

"Looks like I killed the wrong guy though." He told her.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled.

"Your right Jordan I don't want to kill you. I deserve to die." He said as he jumped out the window.

Jordan took a deep breath and she heard Woody call 911. She looked out the window and saw the man lying there.  
"Jordan who was he?" Woody asked.

"Timmy Mann." Jordan replied. "He always threatened with suicide…"

"Jordan I'm so sorry this happened to you." Woody told her.

"Don't be. Well I won't go dancing with any more old school friends who are guys now." She smiled and leaned against Woody for support and he laid his head on hers, smiling contently at the fact that less than 12 hours ago, Jordan Cavanaugh had kissed him.


End file.
